I'm just not Peachy
by popsoda2121
Summary: When it seemed everything was peace at last, it's not. Come read as our trio gets another addition to their team. Will she make Team Ichigo known world-wide? Or will she make them plummet? And why does she have an uncanny resemblance to our favorite strawberry? Set in Professionals: Except with minor changes by Author Rated T for Kaori's un-lady like behavior.


Ya...I know i REALLY SHOULD be working on my other stories...BUT NO HATE PLEASE! I have n excuse really, but I PROMISE to have my stories updated at least by the end of Feburary.

-(^-^)/

**Kaori Pov**

_Suger. Flour. Whisk. Milk. Straw-_

"Are you done yet?" my little brother asked me, his little form only letting his arms reach the corner of the marble counter.

I chuckled dangerously, "Akouto, what have I told you about interupting me when I'm baking?" I said, my voice an higher note than usuaul

Akouto, the green-blue haired 4 year old boy, visably paled. "I'm sworry Onii-chan! It's just that your sweets are so delik- delisk- del-" he stomped his foot in frustration

"Delicious?" I grinned, my angry demeanor vanished. I mean seriously, who can stay mad at a cute, 4 year old kid, getting frustrated for not able to compliment properly?

"ya! That word!" He said, eyes lighting up

"Tell you what, I'll give you a my spoon after i'm done mixing okay? So promise me not to talk for the rest? Just for 15 minutes, so that Onii-chan can concentrate on baking yummy cookies to Akouto!" I said waving my cookie batter covered spoon in front of my star gazed brother

"M' kay! Tell me when your done!" He giggled, not before running off

I sighed, before working back on my newest creation, Peach cookies. Last time it came out too moist that it was practically brekking apart. So, I thought, why not add them in the end?

I put my clean pinky into the partically pink batter, _hmmm_. No, somethings missing. I looked around the arrangments of ingrediants I put up before I started to bake. _Aha! cinnamon and vanilla! Perfect._

A pint of cinnamon, and a teaspoon of vanilla. I tasted it again with my index finger, just right. But then again...just plain cookies would look too plain. won't they? Hm...some strawberries might help! Immediately, I grabbed a new small bowl and filled it up with the necessary ingridients.

_15 minutes later..._

"Onii-channn! Are you done yet? Can I have to yummy spoon now? Can I? Can I, CAN I?! Kaito- chan said it's past 15 minuetes!" He jumped, sqealing when I gave him the sweet spoon.

"Don't tell okaasan or otousan okay?" I grinned, putting a finger to my lip

"yesh, Onchiichan!" Akouto said, his mouth already full of sweet good mixes.

Nodding my head contently, I started to clean up the mess I made, but not first putting the cookie tin into the oven. A chuckle was eard behind me.

"Your going to spoil Akouto, Momo" a Kaito said, just barely hitting the sugar high child.

"I am not, and besides, _kaicho_, " I indignanty, my eyes narrowing upon him, "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't be with your _friends_?" I said, putting my hand into the cold sink

But the handsome raven haired boy, just grinned

"It just so happends, that I came across this intresting, letter. For you Kaori" he said putting the manilla letter beyond my reach.

"Huh? What was the recipients address?" I said reaching across to look, but he swiped it before I had the chance.

"Ah, ah, ah! No can do, Momoka. I'll only give it to you, if you let me have the first taste of your so called new creation." His cheisure cat eyes gleaming with irritating smugness

"But! I-" I sputtered, my hands still automatically cleaning the dirty dishes

"No buts! Or should I just open and see what it is?" he smirked at my red face, before getting the end of the curiously looking envelope.

"Kaito, you- you- BASTARD!" I growled, throwing a plate towards him.

If it was a nomal person, they'd be dead by now, since my strenght is similsr to a heathly grown man, but my whole family is a martial arts family. So it put a downer to things, like how they can defend themselves for danger-er- more likelyy my rampages. As usuaul, Kaito ggrabbed the plate in one hand while still carrying the envelope in the other.

"C'mon, just a couple cookie loss wouldn't be that bad would it?" He said putting the plate down, before coming up to me.

"Oh yes it would! It took me forever to figure out this recipe, and I am not letting you have the first taste!" I growled

"Kaorrrriiii stop acting like that..." He purred uncharastically, putting an arm around my neck.

"Kaito. In less than three seconds I will break your arm if you don't remove it" I threathened, not liking one bit how he is rubbing his head on top of mine, purring.

"3. 2. 1." I waited, for a few seconds more, silent but with his purring still heard. "Thats it!" I exclaimed, reaching my wet hands to the arm around my neck, and apply pressure

"ow, Ow, OWWW! DAMN IT! KAORI LET ME GO!" He howled out in pain

I stopped, then turned around as if was nothing, drying the last couple plates. Feeling his glare on my back. A plan was forming in my head.

"Moomookaaaa! Your cookies are soo good though!" Kaito said shamelessly dropping his 'I'm hot, so you better listen to me" act he does at school

I snorted, "Uh-huh, if I'm so great at it, why didn't I get accepted to St. Marie Academy?"

St. Marie Academy is a school for soon to be pâtissière or the males version, pâtissier. But they only let in people who are highly talented in the baking arts. I sent a request for the sophomore year, since I didn't have the chance to in freshman year. I checked the mailbox and email everyday since then. But nothing came so I gave up hope of going. Theres always next year. They have a university course too.

"Who said you didn't?" His smirked, even if there a big red mark on this right arm, holding up the manilla enveloped I ha forgotten about.

My eyes widened, "Give me that Kaito or so help me I'll kick you where it hurts the most with a burning frying pan!" I growled, streching out my hand to a pale Kaito, him having to experience that before, and not wanting it not happen again.

I ripped up the folder, in it was a single letter. I read, reread it again, and turned to an excited teenage boy. I started to cry, making him immediately cease the excitement.

"What? Whats wrong? Did you not get in?" He asked worridly, snatching the letter from my hands

All that work...All that work-

"YOU MADE IT IN! CONGATZ! KAOURI!" Kaito said jumping up and down, I grinned

Payed off!

"You idiot! How can you fall for that!" I laughed, wriping the tears from my face

"Whats the cccommotion in here? Kaouri? Where you crying? Kaito! Did you do something ot her again?" My mom asked, followed in by dad

"No mom! Look! She got in! LOOK!" Kaito said trusting the hand writtenletter onto her face

It said:

_Dear Miss _KaoruiKawaranai_,_

_We are happy to announce that you have been one of the very few selected people, that I have peronally chose to be a student in St. Marie Academy, in the Jpan branch I was astonished when I tried out the recipe you sent me along with your application letter, cream cheese fruit and vegetable pizza? Genius! I hope to see you in person, as our one of two scholarship students to our prestigious school, St. Marie Academy! Please come by the date: Friday, January 17__th__. All of your expenses will be paid if you choose to come._

_From,_

_The Principle, Henri Lucas_

"KAORI! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BABY GIRL!" My dad came running up to me, but was stopped when mom grabbed dads collar.

"Great job Kaori! I knew you could do it!" My moms eyes shined with proudness

"It seems like only yesterday that we picked you up from the orphanage 11 years ago." My dad said, his eyes star gazed

Oh, didn't I tell you? I was originally sent to the orphanage, supposedly somebody found me all alone and barely concious. Then soon after, the Kawaranai family, adopted me.

"Hm, yes. And you were only four then too, weren't she, Tamaki( Highschool Host Club)?" My mom said still happily re-reading the letter again.

"Yes! Oh Haruhi! I remember the time when Kaori kiss-" Tamaki giggled

But I stopped him before it went- too embarrassing

"My cookies! They're still in the oven!" I exclaimed, I looked at the clock, its been twenty minutes! Really? That long!

"Shit! They might be burning!" I yelped, getting my gloves on

"Watch your language missy." okaasan glared. But I wasn't listening, I was already dropping the hop pan of somewhat burned cookies on the top of the stove.

"Oh-How am I suppose to get good grades if I am so clumsy enough to forget the time to bake cookies?" I groaned, my hands in my face

"I wanna try!" Akouto already finished with his sugary spoon.

"No, you dont Akouto!" I scooped him up, I then turned to my other brother, "Kaito would you do the honors?" I said sweetly at him

"Realy? You're letting me try them first?" His face lit up. When I nodded he greedily grabbed a cookie before dropping it and howling in pain

"Hot! Hot! HoTttTttt!" He yelped

"Thats for revenge for earlier" I said before nussling into the crook of the giggling Akoutos' neck in my arms

"Oh dear, Tamaki can you get the first aid kit in the living room?" Mom said, grabbing Kaito burning hand

"He deserved it!" Akouto laughed, making Kaito glare at him

"Kaori, after I fix up Kaito. Lets start packing. Friday the 17th isnt't too far away you know." Mom said with her eyes fixed on applying aloe gel onto Kaitos burned finger.

"Yes mommy!" I grinned my chishure cat

\(0o0)/

1 and 1/2 weeks later...

"Bye Kaoriiiii!" Kaito exclaimed behind, while I walked toward the entrance to my plane

I giggled before waving, abit sad seeing Akouto crying face, "D-D-on't go Onnii-chann!" Akouto wailed into his mothers arms

I blew him a kiss before waving one last more.

"Flight 2F to Japan willl be leaving shortly, I repeat Flight 2F, please board now." a voice said over head

I ran toward the flight attendant as fast as I could, holding onto my hat, not before tripping down once. "Ouch! ugh...Why of all days am I so clumsy!" I growled, getting up, grabbing my satchel.

-(^~^)-

"I made it..." I sighed, plopping down onto my seat, the window seat! Then closing my eyes, for a short nap...

X POV

"Seat E43, hmm...Miss? Miss?" a young man asked, shaking the red heads shoulder to wake her up.

"Shes asleep, how cute." the mysterious person chuckled to himself.

"Uh sir? I have to ask that you sit down sir. We are flying off shortly" one of the flight attendants motioned her hand to the empty seat next to an red head, with purple dyed end, around the strangers age.

"I see, okay then." he murmered, before sitting down.

-(-^-)-

Kaoris Pov

I woke up with a smell of sugar and green tea musk, for some strange reason. I have a pillow too? I opened my eyes, "EEk!" I yelped. There was an handsome stranger, his hair coved by a stylish hat, nonchantly reading a magazine

"Hm? Oh your awake, mademoiselle" He said, smiling.

"Ah-uh-" I said speechless, how can he be speaking so normally when I basically used his shoulder as a pillow? An stranger too!

"Cola or juice sir?" one of the flight attendants directing the question to the hnadsome fellow

"You don't perhaps have tea do you?" He asked acting all gentleman

The 29 year-old attendant, blushed. FREAKIN BLUSHED! Ugh...

"Y-yes...here you go." She said shyly before walking away, not bothering to ask me

"H-hey! Lady!" I asked, then turning towad the sound of a deep chuckle

"Did you plan on dehydrating me?" I pouted

"Not nesscesarily. I just didn't expect that at all." The boy chuckled again

"Humph" I crossed my arms. But then-

_Grugle_

"Oops." I blushed

"Well aren't you hungry." The man grinned

"No shit sherlock. Ugghhh...I'm dying!" I groan, hugging my mpoor stomach

"Well now, a pretty lady like you shouldn't swear." The boy grinned even more at my red face

"I don't care." I huffed, "By the way...when is the lunch cart coming?" I asked

"Oh, you slept through it." He shrugged

"WHAT! Noo! I- I possibly can't live now! Ughhh...and the people back at the U.S airport already confinscated my food too..." I exhaled dramatically

"Here." He said before handing me a beautiful surgar peach pink rose. My eyes widened,

"Where did you get this? And How did you et it pass security?" I said, swipng the sugrary treat out of his hands

"I may have persuaded them a bit. But all in all, I wasthe one who scuplted it. So? How does it taste?" He inquired, flipping his hair

"Its- Its delicious! And your saying you made it? Cool! I can never make anything like these- Wait. Do you go to St. Marie Academy?" I said, excitement in my eyes

"Why yes, I do. I just came back from staying with a relative you see, so now since winter break is almost over, so I have to go back and finish my education to become a world wide known pâtissier." He smiled at the thought before asking, "So why ask me about St. Marie?"

"O-oh just nothing. I've seen shows on it from T.V. " I said nervously, for some reason I don't want to tell him that I'm going to attend this year.

"For someone like you, especially from the U.S. you are exceptionally good at Japanese." He inquired, not noticing my nervousness

"Oh, thats because both my mum and pops are from Japan. They taught me how to speak Japan when I was four. Although, they did say I was exceptionally good out of all of their childeren" I said leaning back for another nap, the sugar candy still half uneaten.

"I see...well. I'll see you when you wake up" was all I heard before i drifted off to an blissful sleep

I(=-=)I

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up Miss. Kaori" somebody said shaking my shoulder

"Hmm? Oh hey, stranger." I yawned, stopping in mid stretch, "Wait, how do you know my name? I don't recall introducing myself yet."

"I saw your name from your satchel." he pointed to the dark red colored bag, with my name and last intial in white

"O-oh I see" I sweatdropped. Clumspy, Clumsy me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please fasten your seatsbelts for in ten minutes we will be reaching our destnation. Thank for riding Japan airlines." The pilot said

"Yay!" I smiled, putting my hair in a side braid.

"Souds like someones happy" stranger said.

"Hell ya I am. It's unnerveing to be in a cramped place for so long." I said stretching some more.

1O MINUTES FASTFORWARD!

"Well, this is good bye, stranger," I waved toward him, a bit sad that he was leaving. But hey! He's going to be in St. Marie wasn't he? So, I must be able to see him!

"Good day, Miss Kaori." He tipped his hat before walking off, as I should too.

But just for a couple seconds after we parted, I turned back. A flash of chartreuse color hair was seen before I turned back to a line of drivers. Suprisingly, there was one for me too!

"Damn rich bastards." I growled using mamas famous line she says whenever daddys friends are coming over. I mean I get the way their rich, but I don'tthink there a need for you to flaunt it off...my opinion anyway

I walked up to an elderly man who was holding a name board, more specifically mine

"Miss Kawaranai, I presume?" the man said

"Yes, thats me. I am Kaori Kawaranai" I nooded my head, but reached out of the mans reach when he went for my bags I gathered from the bag carts 5 minutes earlier, since the plane landed early.

"No thank you. I'd like to carry it myself, thank you." I stated before following the man out.

As soon as I saw the vehicle, I whistled. It was a Subarbu SUV the latest brand. I walked into the door, when the driver opended it and thanked him.

The drive there wasn't necessarily exciting, besides the beautiful views.

"Miss, we are here." He said before dropping me off, and driving away.

Woah, someone went high on the design. It was exactly like a castle and bigger than I thought it would be, the picture on a brosure was tiny compared to this!

"Ahem." A throat cleared beind me

"Yes? I tuned around to see a girl with purple hair in two big curls, with clear aquamarine eyes coovered with glasses, holding a buble desgined clipboard.

"I presume you are Kaori Kawaranai?" The purplette asked

I nodded my head slowly, she then extended her hand, "Nice to meet you. I am Kyoka Hagurashi, your new roommate"

"Nice to meet you. Are those- fake glasses?" I asked leaning in, Kyoka's eyes widening in shock

"Why yes, I'm suprised you noticed. Nobody has ever noticed till now. Well besides another. I do hope you intend it a secret. Undercircumstances I rather would like it to be kept this a secret. " She said her eyes peircing to me, with me only speechless

"Come, I'll show you the grounds of the school." She said walking off, but suddenly she stopped, making me bump into her and land on my butt.

"Ouch. Hey, why' d- Woah." I said astonished. An 25+ft statue of an beautiful of what seems to be a fairy queen stood upon me

"This, is the Queen of the Sweet Spirits" She said pusing her fake- I mean REAL glasses

"What are sweet spirits?" I asked, rubbing my poor tail bone

"It states in the Legend that in the Academy there are beings known as Sweets Spirits and that those who see them will have their wishes come true." She said bored as if she had said this over a million times, adn want it over with

"Cool..."I said

"C'mon Kawaranai. I have to show you your room before I leave." She said walking into the grand building

Shes gonna leave me already? And she said that she was going ot give me a tour too...

"H-hold on a sec!" I exclaimed, reaching into my pocket before pulling out a small peach pie I had bought from the airport.

"Please give me strength." I prayed before running to catch up with what I think of, a cruel girl.

X POV

Kaori Kawaranai eh? I'll keep my eye on you! hehe

Kaori POV

It was 10 o'clock at night, before I found my room.

"Damn bitch, leaving me alone in the horrid maze of hallways" I stomped in after putting in the card I got from the office. That bitch left me as soon as I came out of the office building.

And it didn't help the fact that I read the map upside down... I sighed, plopping my luggage down.

"ughhhh...now i have to putt away the stinkin luggage...great..."I growled getting up to put away my clothes

But to fall asleep half way through

\(_0_)/ (P.S. LOOK UPSIDE DOWN)

"Wake up Kawaranai! Wake up!" Kyokos voice ringnin gin my ears

"Hm! What! I'm up..." I said stifiling a yawn

"Finnally you wake up. Its 11: 30 already! So put your things away and lets go!" Kyoko said, jumping up and down

"Huh? Why-*yawn*-?" I said putting on my school uniform, seeing that she already put hers on

"Just HURRY UP!" She growled, her voice a high note than it used to be and surrounded by flames

"Yes ma'am!" I straightend up before putting everything away, and washing up.

"Okay, your done. Hair, check, makeup check. Okay everythings perfect!" Kyoko said in the mirror, thought she was checking me huh?

"Lets go! The sweet princes are in the cooking class 1! We have to go before to many come!" She said pulling on my arm

"Yikes! Okay!" I said running with hair, my braids flying about and not knowiing what the hell was going on...

"Ekks! There they are! Hurry, get the table closest to them!' She sqealed, before pushing me

"Okay, geez..who knew you where so strong?" I said under my breath as I walked up to the table to the right of them. I don't see whats there is to be fawning about, there just boys...but from the crowd froming at the door, I guess they are somewhat good looking.

Oh well, I sould start baking...the surgar candy from stranger was good...hmm a peach flavor? Got it. I put on a nearby apron and started cooking. Not noticing the stares from the girls

_Sugar. Corn Syrup. thinly blened peaches. Honey. Now...whisk loosley yet firmly. _I thought, reminiscing the texture and flavor of the flower. I should've brought it with me. I still have half of it at the dorm.

I whisked what my hand automatically whisked, pulling i up once in a while. I didn't notice the erry silence as I worked untill I was finnaly done. Well partially. I have to make the stem too...it would taste good with green apple...

I looked up from my work, my lotus flower that was half finished, to find everyone was staring.

"What?" i growled, not liking the attention

"Kaori!" Kyokos voice reached my ears, she caem out from the crowd, "Oh! I didn't know you were this good! It looks so pretty! Can I have a taste?" She swiped a hard worked on petal before I could stop her. She immediately froze

He mouth a big 'O', "T-this- This is nothing I've ever tried...I can just imagine a peacful picnic in the park..." She closed her eyes

"KYOKO HAGURASHI IW OULD LIKE IT IF YOU **DON'T **TOUCH MY WORK TILL I AM DONE. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD." I said my eyes gleaming a bright yelow color

"O-Oh! S-s-ure Kawaranai...s-sorry" She casted her look down guiltly

I sighed heavily, "Whatever...I'm leaving. You can do whatever you wan with the rest" I slammed down the apron before leaving that hell hole, the group of girls and some boys who came, making a passageway for me. There no way I can work on it again, since I lost concentration. You see I can work at my best if I'm concentrating enough, but if something breaks that concentration..I fail miserably..

Honestly from the way these kids are acting, you'd think they're here for the boys than even learning how to bake.

I walked around the halls till I came upon a garden, a beautifull one filled with roses of all colors. Then I saw one in the shadows wilting

I exhaled, "I know how you feel..." pushing th epotted plant over to the sunlight, immediately it brightened up a little

"That girl and her stupid attitude... why'd I have to get stuck with her... "I said laying down, toward the pond nearby.

"You won't be able to be a pâtissière with that kind of attitude missy!" a voice said in thin air

"Huh? Whos there?" I said standing up in attack form.

"Over here! By the dye pink rose bushes!" the voice said again to my left. There it was, a small fairy with a wings and sitting on a leaf

Her lavender hair down to her waist, two curls in framing her face. Her outfit made up of a hues of purple and sometimes hints of ice blue in a poofy dress with frill everywhere. Then in the right corner was a small hair pin shaped like thee tridants. Her bright light blue eyes shining in amusement. The tiny girls wing falping and holding a gold colored whisk a bit to big for her size

"Who are you? What are you?" I said my face conrotrted into disbelief

"I am Sugar! And I would like to be your sweet spirit!" Sugar smiled

"A-A- Sweet Spirit?" I asked bewildered

"YES So can I be your sweet spirit?"she asked, her spoon behind her back

"Oi! Wait, why do you want to be my partner?" I asked with forced calm

"I've watch you all day, since you left this in front of queen!" She waved her little golden whisk, then magically the little mini pie I left had came in front of her. Sugars tiny arms wrapping around it.

"And I like your attitude! Hehe, I can see the talent in you! So can I be?" Sugar asked/giggled

"mmmm I don't know..." I said putting an hand on my chin, seeing her deflated face made me laugh. "Don't worry Sugar! I think your awesome! Hiya Parnter!" I giggled, reaching a index finger toward.

"Yay!" She exclaimed and flew around, already done with the mini pie that was twice her height

I laughed at her silliness, then turned towards the sun. I gasped

"Sunset already?! C'mon Sugar, I can't see in the dark Nor am I able to function properly too.." I said the last part under my breath, grabbing a hand of Sugars before running toward the dorms

"wait!" Sugar suddenly screeched, making me stop

"W-what it it?" I said a bit breathless from the running.

"The cooking room. Lets use it! Nobodys using it." She pointed to an window

I looked back at the sun, "But Sugar...I-im afraid of the dark!" I said untterly ashamed of my fear

"Don't worry! I am too, but I hav my trusty magic light with me to show the way so no worries!" She giggled waving her whisk

"If your sure..." I sighed, walking into the sde entrance, its too tempting.

"Can you make the flower from earlier?" Sugar asked

"I could...but only if I have complete concentration..otherwise I fail.." I bit my lip, nervous

"Then we'll work on that! C'mon we could work on some simple pudding while I tyr to distract you!" She flew off ahead, magically making the ingrients appear.

"Lets work!" I said with re-newed determination

50 tries later...

"BOGHHAHISJISDIJDV" Sugar excalimed in front of my face giving me the pigs eye and blowing a rassberry

"Fudge.." I growled, having to put too much vanilla into the batter

"Again!" Sugar screeched like a strict teacher of mine back of home...

"What happend to the sugary sweet Sugar?" I wailed as cartoon waterfall tears fell down my face

"I am still here you know! Hurry up! Chop chop! Restart it again!" Sugar saaid in her mad rage

I have never in my life been afraid if a tiny whisk...

"Whew...my first pudding.." I sighed, glaring at the innocent looking vanilla pudding

"I shall send it to sweet spirit queen!" Adn with a flick of her wrist, a picture of my pudding floated up and magically merged into the picutre of the magestic spirites queen.

"Now to taste!" The sweet spirites still ignited in her eyes, her whisk tranformed into a spoon.

The moment she tasted it, she sqealed, "IT'S GOOD!" Taking more bites

"Really?" My eyes widening, taking a spoonful myself, "It _is _good for once!" I grinned

"We did it Sugar!" We giggled, before take more spoonfuls till we finished.

Little did we see a shadow watching our actions.

"Ugh...I have to clean all of this too?" I looked at Sugar hopefully

"Sworry, Kaori- chan...I can only conjour or put away things... I can't cleans things" Sugar said cutely

"Oh, well. Lets get to work" I said, rolling up my sleeves

"Kaori- chan! Wake up! Its 7:45!" Kyoko said trying ot wake me up

"I'm UP!" I straigthed up, nearly Sugar off the bed in the process

"Owie!" Sugar cried

"Huh? Did you hurt yourself somewhere?" Kyoko asked me, fixing her hair

"No!" I said quickly, hoping for her not to notice Sugar whos under the sheet

"Okay then..Hey Kaori, sorry for yesterday. I should've been let you work..." Kyoko apologized

I gaped at her, "It's just that when I heeard that we were getting two new scholarship students, both with unimaginable talents, I was really jealous... I guess I didn't want my hard work of coming here down the drain..." Kyoko continued, her eyes casted down

"So, will you forgive me?" She looked at me hopeful

"I-I guess...Kyoko" I bit my lip, "-chan

Her eyes wide, her lips curled onto the first smile I''ve ever seen the whole time I've been here. And thats been two weeks, suprisingly

"Thank You So much Kouri chan! Oh NO!" Kyoko gasped, looking at the clock, it read; 7:50

"Hurry! Get dressed! The bell rings in ten minutes!" Sh exclaimed, shoving me into the bathroom and throwing my uniform after

"Mppgf!" Sugar said unfer the clothes

"Did- Did that just happen?" Still bewildered

"Yes!" Sugar smiled

"You go on ahead Kyoko-chan! I forgot something on my dresser!" I aid suddenly remembering my necklace, the only connection to my birth family

"You sure?" Kyoko said breathless. But I was long gone by the time she finished her setence

"Come desu! The bells ringing!" Sugar exclaimed

"Coming!" I ran after to the class, 2-A 1/2(The two classes are seperated to regular 2-A and 2-A 1/2 the advanced).

I slammed open the door, "I'm here!" I exclaimed breathless just as the bell stopped ringing

"Well, Miss Kawaranai, you just got here in time" My teacher smiled, as I learned later is name, Ms Ayouko

"Y-yea.." I exhaled in relief, now noticing hat there are half less then a unsual class room, is it THAT ard to get into this class?

Oh well...I just can't wait for culinary class

"Okay the groups are listed here. The only two name aren't listed will be going to Group A" Sensei said as murmurs erupted around They crowed around a whiteboard, pushing me back at the back of the crowd

"Ehh? I get ot be in Group A again?" A loud voice was heard. I drooped in dissapointment I wanted to be in group A, not because of the 'Sweet Princes' but for their artistic talent.

"Yes Amano, both you and Kawaranai will be both in Group A. Will Kawaranai come to the front please?"Sensei ased

REALLY! "I'm in Group A Sugar!" I smiled, as I pushed my way through, I got some stares and whispers but I didn't le it bother me.

"I'm here Sensei" I said as I finnaly made my way front.

"Amano?" The teacher asked me

"No. Kawaranai, Kawaranai Kaori." My smile drooped, I looked at the person next to me

To see...Me.

"EH?" We both said at the same time.


End file.
